The Amazing Spider-Man 3: The Sinister Era
The Amazing Spider-Man 3 (internationally marketed as The Amazing Spider-Man 3: The Sinister Era) is a 2017 American superhero film featuring the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. The film was directed by Marc Webb and produced by Avi Arad and Matt Tolmach. It is the sixth theatrical Spider-Man film produced by Columbia Pictures and Marvel Entertainment, the sequel to 2014's The Amazing Spider-Man 2 and the third and final film in The Amazing Spider-Man trilogy. The film stars Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker / Spider-Man, alongside Michael Massee, Dane DeHaan, Paul Giamatti, and Sally Field. Development of The Amazing Spider-Man 3 began several months after the premiere of The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Filming took place in New York City from March to July 2016. The film was released in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D on December 20, 2017, in the United States with two international premieres being held between October 30 and November 9 of that year. It received mixed reviews from critics and grossed $893 million worldwide, making it one of the highest-grossing Spider-Man films. Plot The film starts with Harry Osborn putting together a coalition of super-villains to take down Spider-Man; Harry goes after him at night and almost manages to defeat him. Peter, already angry over losing Gwen, becomes increasingly frustrated, and Felicia Hardy - Harry's secretary - offers Peter the rope he needs to hang himself under the pretense of betraying Harry. Peter jumps at the opportunity to take Harry and the Sinister Six down and breaks into Oscorp to know more about them and their plans. He accidentally finds the Venom Project - a bioweapon created by his father as a cure for Norman Osborn's condition. The Venom Suit bonds to him and makes him stronger, but brings out his spiteful, aggressive side; He hears a noise on the apartment and decides to get out before someone finds him. The days pass and Peter becomes fond of Mary Jane - a Daily Bugle employee -, who helps him by giving him moral support. On the other side, Felicia starts falling for him for real and tries to bring out his dark side. Spider-Man begins to wear his black suit to go out to fight criminals at night, but thanks to this, he becomes more aggressive when it comes to fighting, hurting the bandits severely. On a typical rainy night, Spider-Man encounters the Sinister Six causing havoc in the city. He tells Felicia to go away, and with help of his new suit, he manages to defeat almost all of them in a long and chaotic battle, leaving Harry severely damaged and about to die; When Peter is about to kill him, he controls himself and confers the team to the police. Gustav Fiers hears the news about the Sinister Six and decides to finally try to revive Norman Osborn; He finds his cryogenized body in a private room and injects him the (recently modified) goblin serum. Thanks to the symbiote, Peter starts having precognitive nightmares and waking up exhausted, with photographs of Spider-Man savagely beating criminals and tearing the Sinister Six, a new one appearing in the Daily Bugle despite him possessing no memories of doing those things. Peter realizes his hatred for Harry is turning him into a monster and decides to expunge the Venom suit from himself; He goes to a church and climbs to the highest part of it where an enormous bell is located. Peter succeeds and destroys the symbiote in the process. Gustav and Norman Osborn pay a visit to the Sinister Six at the Vault, killing the security guards and the personnel. They release the Sinister Six, but before they go, Norman has a talk with Harry, where he tells him that he has been a disappointment and kills him. A few days pass and Peter decides to visit Mary Jane. He knocks the door several times and no one answers, but just before he goes, he notices a paper under the door and grabs it, a photo of Mary Jane bounded and desperate, with an address at the back of the picture. Peter finds Felicia and tells her everything. Felicia agrees to help and accompanies Peter. They arrive at a desert plaza and encounter the infamous team above an abandoned and unfinished building, but Norman isn't there. The team descends and confront both of the heroes; Felicia takes care of the Vulture and Mysterio, Peter takes care of Kraven, Doctor Octopus and Rhino. Both get several injuries, but they manage to defeat them. A muscular and monstrous Green Goblin appears, challenging both of them. They try to defeat him, but Felicia gets unconscious and Peter faints. He has a vision where his uncle Ben appears and has a conversation with him. Before he manages to wake up, Ben tells Peter that with great powers - comes great responsibility. Peter manages to recover and grabs a metal tube from the floor, fighting Norman for the last time. During the fight, Peter's web runs out and Norman destroys the tube, leaving them both with nothing but their strength. After 10 whole minutes, Peter accidentally leaves Norman unconscious and goes to the building to save Mary Jane. He releases her from the chair, and takes her and Felicia to the hospital. 1 year passes, and we see Peter leaving flowers in Ben's grave along Mary Jane. The camera slowly backs away and fades to black.